Just a Walk
by fushigimai
Summary: Four times Gold wouldn't stop talking, and one time he was left speechless.Gold/Silver Preciousmetal, NOT Huntershipping


Four times Gold wouldn't stop talking, and one time he was speechless.

**.four.**

Gold, was a top student. Due to this, it came as quite a shock when he had to attend tutoring in math due to his poor scores on the last test.

"Gold, I know you're smart, we both know you're smart, so what happened?"

"I told you! I've just been distracted!"

The teacher sighed, more than a little annoyed at Gold's behavior.

"Fine. You're going to be attending tutoring until the next test."

"I don' need tutoring! I'm perfectly fine studying on my own."

Honestly, math wasn't hard at all, it was all facts and logic. Gold really didn't need any help in it. He just needed to get his mind off of—

"Your tutor will be my new student teacher, Silver. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. He'll get better at talking like a teacher, and you'll learn something."

"But—"

"No arguments! You're starting this tutoring now!"

All Gold's protests were caught in his throat as he saw the source of his distraction walk in the room. Really, Gold didn't care much for math, he'd usually look over the formula's and slightly more difficult problems the day of the test. It was all logic.

But then he decided to step out for a moment for a walk. He really felt like he was missing something at his side. Something that should be near him. He couldn't figure out what it was, and it led to odd moments for Gold. Which led to his pushing a particular redhead into a bush.

"It's the thief!"

The other merely glared, as if it wasn't worth the trouble trying to explain himself.

"…Anyway, Gold, this is your new tutor, Silver."

**.three.**

"So you're telling me that you did not steal that giant bag of food?"

Saying Silver was mildly annoyed was an understatement.

"Yes. Now solve that."

It only took a mere two seconds for Gold to solve the problem in order for him to continue his interrogation.

"So what were you doing sneaking around like that?!"

"What were you doing?"

"Avoiding the question are we?"

"You pushed me face down into a bush."

"Hmph. Self defense. It was dark."

Silver immediately thought, '_Liar'._

He turned away from the younger male, "Don't you stop talking? Do the problems so we can leave, since you obviously know all of this."

"Why would I stop talking when there's someone here?" Gold grinned, "You don't talk like a teacher."

Honestly, Gold just wanted to know more about the person he'd accused of stealing food. The redhead seemed interesting, and his attitude was not that of a person who wanted to educate others.

"Why should I?"

There was a brief silence, and Gold realized he wasn't getting anymore out of Silver, he spoke again, "Well, you don't look like a teacher."

Silver's eye twitched. "You don't look like a smart person."

Silver didn't mean half of what he said to Gold.

Usually.

"Burn."

"Are you going to do the problems?"

"Now why would I, when we're having such a great conversation?"

**.two.**

"I'm coming in."

Gold sauntered into the room, bag loosely slung off his left shoulder, one hand behind his back.

"It's a classroom." Silver was at one of the numerous empty desks, head on his right hand.

"Aw, someone doesn't look too happy today. But that's okay, I have a gift for you."

Silver moved and turned to Gold with a look that sent an odd feeling through him.

"Do you want it?"

"…Just…be quiet and give it to me."

Of course, Gold wasn't anything near quiet as he said "Here!" as loudly as possible, smirked, and tossed the gift towards Silver.

"It marks our two week relationship. May we continue to study mathematics in glory!"

Silver was pretty quiet while opening gift, except for his muttering of 'This isn't something that merits a gift…' Gold, of course, began ranting off how annoying the principal was, and how he shouldn't have had to listen to an hour long lecture because he was eating outside the cafeteria instead of inside it during lunch.

"…Hey Silver, have you been listening to a word I said?"

Gold finally put his things down, and walked over to stand behind Silver, leaning down.

"Silver?"

What Gold didn't know was that Silver was suffering from shock at what Gold had given him. He was left unable to talk, and undeniably turned on at the completely inappropriate picture of the boy he'd been tutoring for half a month. It wasn't a gift, it was a curse, and it was one thing that Silver would nor could remove from his mind.

**.one.**

It was the three week point.

They had one more week in each other's company and then they'd go back to their respective schedules. There'd be no more short hour long sessions after school of not studying math. No more teasing from Gold, and no more questions for either of them about the relationship the two of them had. Silver was definitely not sad that Gold didn't seem to taking it as hard as he was. Even though he'd finally admitted to himself that he felt something a bit more than friendship for the other boy he could stand a strictly friends relationship.

Even so.

Why Gold was wasting time doing math _then_ of all times, Silver could not figure out.

He usually used talking as an excuse so they wouldn't have to bother with the tutoring business. But now he seemed to be using it to stop them from avoiding it.

Gold obviously knew the work.

Why study when Silver sat there next to him, bored?

"So I almost fell into the fountain and…"

Silver was also a bit miffed that Gold hadn't looked at him since he'd sat down.

**.plusone.**

Impossible. Silver could not believe that one person, who was two years _younger_ than him had actually pushed him this far. He had to actually chase after him. He was used to people naturally following him, but Gold just had to be special.

So when Gold proposed that they sneak away for a walk, Silver jumped at the offer and let out an indifferent 'Sure.'

Neither of them was paying attention to where they were going though, only to how close they were into the narrow path leading to where they met.

It really was a different day. Gold wasn't talking nearly as much, and when Silver grabbed him and told him to stop screwing around and to ask him out already, he just stopped thinking entirely.

"Well?! Yes or no? Because – and I will never say this ever again – you are driving me crazy. All those little habits of yours and oh _god_ that picture."

Gold merely nodded.

"Good. Now. Where are we?"

It was then that Gold realized that he'd forgot his phone.

"…Good question. Well at least we'll starve to death together."

A grin from the raven haired boy, a roll of the eyes from the redhead, a perfectly timed howl from a wolf, and two hours of them trying to find their way back.

Of course, they really weren't trying too hard to get back the whole time.

But when they did get back, they realized that people had been looking for them, and that they were very angry.

But all's well that ends well. It kept them together during school for quite a while longer.

* * *

A slightly old fill from Livejournal, but I liked it, so I thought I'd share.


End file.
